


Good Tidings We Bring

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [14]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've received a few post-cards from the others. They'll be paying us a visit," Derek informed Stiles as he got dressed.<br/>"I hope one at a time. I mean I love them, all of them, but I really don't look forward to making lunch or dinner for 30 people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Tidings We Bring

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

Stiles groaned as he slowly woke up and turned around in bed. A chill passed down his naked back and he pulled the comforter tighter around himself. He opened one eye to look at the digital clock on the bedside table and groaned again.

"Good morning to you too."

A small smile tugged on Stiles' lips as he turned around and looked at the one wishing him good morning. His eyes filled with warmth and he slowly sat up in bed. "I see Santa heard my wish," he drawled and Derek chuckled as he walked further into the room with two cups of coffee in his hands. Stiles took his cup from Derek's hands, and Derek took a seat beside him in their bed. Derek threw his left arm around Stiles' shoulders and Stiles nuzzled against his side as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Talia called 15 minutes ago. They'll be here in half an hour," Derek said and Stiles nodded in acknowledgment.

"Did Dmitry and Kevin call?" he asked.

"They're all together. They met up at Talia's place."

Stiles nodded and tilted his head back to look up at his husband.

Another Christmas together, another year they've lived through; sometimes it still felt like a dream, but one look at Derek's handsome face, and everything felt better.

"We should get out of bed then. If I know our children and I _do_ , they'll be hungry."

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles' forehead lovingly; an action that still made Stiles' heart flutter and his guts fill with warmth. He finished his coffee and rolled out of bed with Derek following close behind.

"We've received a few post-cards from the others. They'll be paying us a visit," Derek informed Stiles as he got dressed.

"I hope one at a time. I mean I love them, all of them, but I really don't look forward to making lunch or dinner for 30 people."

Derek chuckled when Stiles turned to face him fully dressed. Derek placed the cups on the bedside table and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and tilted his head back. Derek bowed down to kiss him chastely and Stiles smiled into the kiss.

"I'll make sure to warn them that they should make a schedule," Derek spoke dryly and Stiles snickered.

"Let's go. I'm feeling up for pancakes and it'll take me a while to make them for all of us."

Derek chuckled and followed Stiles out of their bedroom. While Stiles made himself busy with preparing pancakes, Derek went out to take the morning papers. "Do you need any help?" he asked when he walked into the kitchen, the air already smelling of vanilla and cinnamon.

"No, no; I'm alright."

Derek took a seat at the table with a fresh cup of coffee and opened the papers. A small smile tugged on his lips when Stiles started to hum under his breath, and peace settled over them.

Derek looked up and Stiles turned around when they heard several cars drive into a stop in front of their house and Stiles hurried to take the last batch of pancakes out of the pan while Derek folded the papers and stood up.

"Papa? Dad? We're here!"

**cut**

_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;_   
_we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year._

**cut**

"Grandpa! Grand-dad!" 4 cheerful cries echoed through the house when Derek and Stiles walked into the front hall and their grandchildren ran into their arms.

"Becky! Angela! My, you've grown!" Stiles scooped the two into his arms while Derek hugged Daniel and Darren warmly.

"Every time we see you, you're bigger," Derek commented and the younglings grinned up at him. Derek and Stiles exchanged a glance, knowing what their grandchildren were waiting for. "Your gifts are under the tree."

"Go get 'em!" Stiles pushed gently at Becky's and Angela's backs and the children ran off with loud cheers, giving Stiles and Derek a chance to greet their children and their spouses.

"Lee, love, you look amazing," Stiles spoke as he hugged their eldest while Derek shook hands with Talia's Mate, Dominic. "Pregnancy suits you."

Talia rolled her eyes before she gave Derek a hug. "I thought we would stop on Becky and Angela, but I can't say I'm complaining," she said while Stiles moved on to Dmitry whose beautiful wife stood in the back with their 6 months old baby in her arms.

"Dmitry, it's been months," Stiles said as he hugged his second oldest tightly and Dmitry chuckled. It sent a shiver down Stiles' spine since Dmitry sounded so much like Derek.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner, pa. We didn't dare because of baby Caleb." Stiles nodded in understanding and while Derek and Dmitry shared a warm hug, Stiles smiled at Rebecca, Dmitry's wife and kissed her cheek before he kissed little Caleb's forehead.

"It's alright. We'll just have to come over to your place more. We didn't mind watching over Daniel and Darren before," Derek said and his and Stiles' youngest son, Kevin walked over to hug his dad.

"Hey-ya, dad," Kevin hugged Derek tightly and Derek chuckled.

"Go easy on your old man, Kev. You're stronger than I am." Kevin rolled his eyes and snorted as Stiles walked over to hug him.

"You're still a mountain of a man, dad."

Stiles laughed at his son's words before he looked at the quiet presence in the back. "And who might you be?" he asked and the charming young man blushed slightly. Kevin cleared his throat and walked over to him. He smiled down at the sweet brunet before he looked up at Derek and Stiles with a grin. "Papa, dad, I would like you to meet Tyler Prewitt. We've been together for almost a year now and I wanted to introduce him to you formally."

"It's nice to meet you, Tyler," Derek said and shook Tyler's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Hale."

"Please, call us Derek and Stiles; everyone does," Stiles said as he shook hands with Tyler and the young man nodded with a small smile. "Come on, the others must have already found their way into the kitchen. I swear, every time you lot come over you eat us out of house and home," Stiles commented as he walked away and Kevin snickered while Derek rolled his eyes.

"With how much food you made that's physically impossible," Derek muttered and led Kevin and Tyler into the living room. Indeed the others were already there each holding a plate full of pancakes. The children were playing with their presents and Talia already turned on the radio. "Take seats somewhere; Stiles and I will be right back," Derek said and Kevin led Tyler over to the love seat. Derek walked into the kitchen and found Stiles in full mother-hen mode, making even more pancakes, some warm wine and hot chocolate.

Derek laughed and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. He kissed his cheek and Stiles hummed as he flipped a pancake.

"Would you bring the glasses out? I won't take long," Stiles said and Derek hummed in acknowledgment.

Soon enough they were all in the living room, and Stiles and Derek were sitting on the couch with their children and their Mates, and their children's children around them.

And it felt great.

**cut**

_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding._   
_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding._   
_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer._

**cut**

Talia and Dominic were showing their daughter a photo-album, Dmitry was showing his sons a few card tricks while Rebecca fed their youngest, and Kevin took Tyler to show him the house he grew up in. Derek

wrapped his left arm around Stiles' shoulders and his Mate rested his head on Derek's shoulder as they observed their children.

They were all grown up and had their own children now. Time passed them by without them even noticing. Sure, it could be seen. It could be seen in the photos decorating their walls. It could be seen in their children. But most of all it could be seen on them.

Derek's hair was no longer purely black. Being well into his seventies, Derek's hair now sported more grays than he could count. There were lines of laughter beside his eyes, and some were hidden by his beard. He was still strong and tall, but his strength now came more from wisdom and knowledge than from muscles.

Stiles changed as well. His face had a few more lines around his eyes than Derek's, and there were more than a few lines around his lips as well. His hair had less grays than Derek's, but there were still some. The only thing about him that hadn't changed was his wits, only wisdom now ruled where dry facts once were.

Age caught up with them and they loved it.

They absolutely loved it.

**cut**

_We won't go until we get some._   
_We won't go until we get some._   
_We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here._

**cut**

"Your uncle Scott and aunt Allison will join us for lunch tomorrow, so we need to get up earlier," Stiles said to Talia as they all got ready for bed.

"I can't wait to see them," she said and kissed Stiles' cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." Stiles nodded at her and walked into the master bedroom where Derek already waited for him in their bed with a book in his hands. Stiles closed the door and walked over to the bed with a sigh. Derek marked the page and closed the book before he placed it on the bedside table and settled more comfortably in bed. Stiles raised the comforter and slid into bed before he nestled in Derek's arms with his head on Derek's chest. He leaned up to kiss his Mate as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"I'm glad they came over. We should really try to gather like this more often," Stiles commented as he reached over Derek to turn the light off.

"I already told Dmitry and Rebecca that if they want they could leave the kids over. We could take them to the Christmas Fair in town."

"That's a good idea. We hadn't been there last year." Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head and Stiles chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Derek's waist.

"We could also go to the graveyard. I hadn't been there in a while," Stiles said and Derek hugged him tighter.

"I'm sure the kids will want to go with us. John and Mellissa were their grandparents after all."

"I know," Stiles said and kissed Derek's chest. "We can go the day after tomorrow. Allison and Scott will bring their grandkids over for sure."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll have to clean the backyard again?" Derek asked dryly and Stiles snickered.

"We can get the kids to clean it for you," hHe comforted and Derek chuckled.

"Love you," Derek whispered and Stiles smiled.

"Love you too," he answered and Derek's hold on him tightened for a moment.

Even after all the years they spent together, after all the hardships they went through, after they raised their children, watched them grow, finish schooling, find jobs, get married and have children of their own, their love for one another was still as strong as ever.

They still argued and made up.

Every morning they woke up together, and every night they fell asleep in each other's arms.

'I love you' still rolled off of their lips as though they were born with those words on their mouths.

Their hair may have turned gray.

Their bodies may have weakened and grown older.

But their love was still strong.

They still looked forward to every new day.

They celebrated each holiday with their ever growing family.

And despite everything they've been through, they would change none of it.

They would change nothing at all.

**cut**

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
